


Need A Little Christmas Now

by TotallyUtterlySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Let's see how this goes, M/M, hopefully i stay on time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyUtterlySherlocked/pseuds/TotallyUtterlySherlocked
Summary: Sherlock and John's first Christmas season as a couple; an advent!fic adventure.





	Need A Little Christmas Now

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December! If y'all have followed my writing for a bit, you'll know I love posting advent fics. I didn't post one last year, but I plan on posting everyday of December this year!

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Sherlock didn't bother to look up from his phone to ask the question, though he did furrow his brow a bit.

John grunted in lieu of answering, struggling to drag a box through the front door of the flat. Once he managed to get it over the threshold, he leaned back against the wall, panting. "You know," he huffed. "You could help me,"

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed, still not looking at him.

Rolling his eyes, John pushed off of the wall, stalked forward to Sherlock, and snatched the phone from his hands. Only then did Sherlock raise his eyes to meet John's, and they immediately narrowed in irritation. "I was working," he hissed.

"And now you're going to help me get these decorations set up," replied John, grinning. He grabbed Sherlock by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is ridiculous," he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. Despite this statement, he sank to his knees and began to help John unpack the contents of the large box. He pulled out a string of tinsel and frowned. "Tinsel, John?" 

John felt his ears go warm. "It was Mary's," he mumbled, pointedly focusing on the ornaments he was unwrapping.

Sherlock frowned a bit, then put his hand on John's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. John shrugged, then put his hand on top of Sherlock's.

"It's alright," he replied, plucking the tinsel from Sherlock's other hand. "Honestly, you're right. We need to make our own traditions."

Their eyes met, and there was a beat of silence before they both stood and dumped the whole box into the garbage. 

"Harrod's?" Sherlock inquired, raising an eyebrow.

John looked startled for a moment, then had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. "Only if Mycroft's paying."

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will all probably be pretty damn short (#sorrynotsorry). I hope you enjoyed; please review and...
> 
> DFTBA darlings, :)


End file.
